


A New Kind of Love

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Barebacking, Bottom Gerard Way, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Smut, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: “So you—you’ve never been attracted to anyone sexually before?”“I don’t know, I always thought maybe I was asexual."





	A New Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Should Always Ask First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596359) by [mcrlove412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrlove412/pseuds/mcrlove412). 



> Hi! So, this was inspired by mcrlove412's story "You Should Always Ask First." I read it earlier today and it just really resounded with me. If you haven't already, you should definitely go read it!
> 
> I don't really see a lot of asexual representation in fanfic, and I get it, a lot of it is porn (mine included) so the opportunity doesn't often arise. But as someone who is ace, I wanted to add something of my own! I hope you guys will like this :)
> 
>  
> 
> Day ten: first time

“What’re you doin’?”

A frown passed over Frank’s face, and he stopped awkwardly with his fingers halfway into Gerard’s ass. “Uh. Prepping you?”

Gerard blinked, staring up at him innocently, and then it hit Frank.

“You’ve—you’ve never done this before?”

Gerard blushed, pouting slightly. “No. Sorry, I know I’m…”

“It’s okay, baby,” Frank interrupted, gently sliding his fingers back out of his boyfriend. “I just didn’t know. Are you…sure you want me to be your first?”

Gerard bit his lip, grinning shyly as he nodded. “I’d really like that. It’s just that I haven’t…I’ve never _felt_ this way about anyone before. Like, I’ve been in relationships—even serious ones—but I just… This is the first time I’ve ever really _wanted_ someone like this.”

Frank’s brows drew down in confusion as he tried to process everything Gerard was telling him. “So you—you’ve never been attracted to anyone sexually before?”

“No, not really.” Gerard shrugged, looking a little nervous talking about this. “I don’t know, I always thought maybe I was asexual. But you’re different. I want you so bad, Frank. It’s like this fire inside me that I’ve never felt before, and it’s just consuming me, and it feels like the only way it will stop is if I can have you.”

“Oh,” Frank breathed, at a loss for words. “You…you feel that way about me?”

Gerard nodded, reaching up to stroke Frank’s hair.

Frank smiled softly, so irrevocably enamored by this sweet, beautiful boy that it almost hurt. “I love you.”

Gerard giggled, leaning up to press their lips together in a close-mouthed kiss. “I love you, too.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Frank asked, still a bit nervous at the thought that he’d be the one taking Gerard’s virginity. “Because we don’t have to, you know I won’t be upset.”

Gerard shook his head quickly, begging, “No, please. I want this, I really do, Frank. I want _you_.”

“Okay. Lay back then and let me get you stretched.”

 

 

Gerard gasped when their hips were flush against each other’s, mouth hanging open. Frank watched his face for any sign of discomfort, and although he had winced a little when Frank first pushed in, Gerard urged him to keep going. It all seemed so surreal—finally making love to his boyfriend after almost a year together, and the specialness of being the first person to make Gerard feel so good.

“Frank,” he moaned, getting used to the other man’s slow, steady pace. He clawed at Frank’s back, whimpering and gasping. His face was awash with pleasure.

“It’s good?” Frank asked breathlessly, pushing Gerard’s sweat-sticky hair away from his face.

Gerard nodded jerkily, arching up into Frank’s body when he hit that perfect spot. “Oh! Oh yeah, it’s so good, Frankie. I—fuck!—I’ve never felt like this before. It’s like, _ah_ , like ice cream and Disneyland and—and _you_ , and just… I never want this to stop.”

Frank grinned, catching Gerard in a passionate kiss. “You’re so gorgeous,” he rasped into his lover’s mouth. “Beaches and music and birthdays and everything I love. Fuck, I love you.”

“I—oh, _Frank_ , I think I’m close. Oh god…”

Frank reached between them to stroke Gerard’s cock in time with his thrusts, and within a few moments, Gerard was keening and shuddering as he came. His face was so beautiful when he lost it, mouth open and eyes scrunched shut, looking so blissed-out and ethereal. It wasn’t long before Frank finished as well, hips rocking into Gerard as he came inside him.

“Fuck,” Gerard panted, eyes unfocused as he lay back against the pillows.

Frank flopped down next to him, grinning. “Fuck.”

Gerard cuddled up against his side, tucking his head under Frank’s chin. “I never would have thought I’d want to do this. But that was fucking incredible.”

“So you like sex after all?” Frank teased, half-joking and half-serious.

Gerard hummed sleepily, eyes already shut as he lay half on top of Frank, not bothering to clean up. “No. I think I just like sex with you.”

Frank smiled at that, looking down at the sweet, sleepy boy in his arms. His chest tightened with adoration and he felt like his heart was going to burst. “Have I ever told you I love you?”

Gerard snorted, lips curling up. “Only like a hundred times a day.”

“Even if we never had sex,” Frank said. “I love you. But I won’t lie, I really enjoyed making love to you.”

“Mmm.” Gerard was still smiling as he drifted off, nuzzling his head against Frank’s chest. “I love you so much, Frankie.”

“Love you too, Gee baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get the wrong idea, this is not me being like "asexuals just have to find the right person!" I know that's bs. I was thinking Gerard is probably gray-a - rarely (but sometimes) feeling sexual attraction. I really wanted to write a story with an ace character, but since this is a SMUT challenge I had to do something a little different.
> 
> Thanks for reading!~~  
> <3


End file.
